marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Video
This page shows how to properly create and format a Video page. This is for animated features, not any home video release. Title The title should be the name of the film with (Video) at the end. Infobox Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | name = This is the official name of the film. Typically this is the title of the article without the parenthetical. | image = This should typically be the title shot to the video. If no title shot exists, then it should be the best appropriate image. For an upcoming release, this can be a promotional shot. | release_date = This is the date the film was released for purchase. If the film was released in theaters it would be the theatrical release. | rating = This is the rating for the video by the MPAA or similar organization. If it was not rated this would state Not Rated. | director = This is the director of the film. Multiple directors are all credited. Anyone not receiving credit has (Uncredited) afterwards. | writer = This is the writer of the film. Multiple writers are all credited. Anyone not receiving credit, who worked directly on the project, has (Uncredited) afterwards. | producer = This is the producer of the film. Multiple producers are all credited. Anyone not receiving credit has (Uncredited) afterwards. | editor = This is the editor of the film. Multiple editors are all credited. Anyone not receiving credit has (Uncredited) afterwards. | distributor = This is the company that distributed the film. If multiple companies provided distribution in various regions it is stated where the company distributed. | music = This is the composer of the film. Multiple composers are all credited. Anyone not receiving credit has (Uncredited) afterwards. | run_time = This is the total running time in minutes. | prev = This is the video released prior to this one. | next = This is the video that has or will be released after this one. If this is currently the last video this section is left blank. Introduction This should be a brief tease for the video. It should not go into specifics nor contain spoilers. This is also where notes for disambiguation pages and similarly named articles go. Story This is the story the video presents in the order given. This should include all relevant details for making further pages. The summary can be broken up into subheadings. A DVD chapter markers are a good indication of where they should be and what they should be named. Quotes This is a variety of various notable quotes from the film. This should not be a complete transcript of the dialogue. Notable quotes include funny lines, important information not necessarily relevant to the summary, quotes of others, first or last time someone speaks, or the first or last line of the video. It is noted if this is the first or last line of a character and film. Quotes to other works are noted. A quote can be amended if the quote does not necessarily make sense in context. Though this should be kept to a minimum. It can also be noted if they are speaking to or about another character that is not readily apparent in the quote. The formatting for a single line quote is: "Quote" :-'Character', (Notes) The formatting for multiple character quote is: "Quote 1" "Quote 2" :-'Character 1' and Character 2 Trivia This wiki believes that almost all information should be included as long as it is relevant to the article's subject. A trivia section is all the miscellaneous information that does not have a particular place elsewhere. Goofs This is all the mistakes the film contains. This can be inconsistencies, animation errors, factual errors, errors in geography, or plot holes. If the film is not consistent with other episodes or videos within the same universe it is noted here. Continuity This is all the references the film makes to other episodes and/or film. This can include noting this is the first, last, or only appearance of a character, specific references to another episode, notes of a timeline, or something a character did that was similar to another character within the same universe. Because few films are confirmed to be part of a larger universe, similarities between film can be noted. It can also be noted when a character in this film voices the character in another. Though it should be noted that the films may not or are definitely not in the same universe. Cast This is a table of all the cast members in the film. This is also where information about casting and the cast are noted. Crew This is a list of the crew from the opening credits and notable names involved. This would not be the final credits as that would make the article incredibly long. Put the full credits, shown at the end of the film, into a separate page. Soundtrack This is all the information about the soundtrack, music, and composer. Home Video This is all the information about the home release such as the various formats. It would also include the bonus features seen on DVD and Blu-ray. Video This would contain the various videos about the film such as teaser and trailers. Videos are not uploaded to this wiki, but linked to from other sites such as YouTube. This would not include every commercial. Background This is all the behind-the-scenes information about the film. Commentaries, behind-the-scenes documentaries, and interviews are good sources for this. This should be presented in the order of production: writing, casting, acting, animation, special effects, and release. Reception This is the reaction to the film. It should start with a brief summary of the general ideas various critics stated. It is then broken up into two subheadings, Feature and Home Release. This is not the place for your personal opinion. All information should be linked to a reputable sight such as Marvel Animation Age or IGN. Feature This subheading is for all reception regarding the feature itself. This should be about story, characters, music and animation. Technical details such as the image quality, sound design, and special features are left for the Home Release section. Summary of fan polls, such as Internet Movie Database and Rotten Tomatoes, would go last. Home Release This is for all reception regarding the home video release such as VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray. This would include the special features, image quality, and sound design. External Links This is where all the links to external sites would go. It would start with official sites then peer-reviewed sites such as Internet Movie Database. Easily editable sites such as Wikipedia and other wikis go last. Categories Video pages should have the category for the film, such as Planet Hulk, and Video. It should also contain the category for the universe it is part of, such as Christopher Yost Animated Universe. If they are not part of a larger universe, then simply use Non MAU. Category:MAU Policies